Born in the Mist
by Triple Cross
Summary: In a twist of fate, Naruto finds himself living with the Seven Swordsmen, training to join their ranks. But one day the Seven is attacked by the Mizukage, forcing Naruto to flee to Konoha, a land he's never seen or loved. Will he still be able to save it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**_DISCLAIMER : Naruto, the Naruto world or Naruto Jutsu's do not belong to me and will not this chapter and any chapters following this_**

**_-Warning- This story will involve strong language as well as limited OCCness by certain characters. However, I do my best to keep them IC and this sometimes is not enough. If you have any criticism , I would be happy to hear it as long as it is CONSTRUCTIVE. Flame will not be tolerated. - Triplecross, Thank you for reading.  
_**

--

_The Kidnapping_

--

The night was stormy and the air saturated with blood. It was but four hours ago when the Kyuubi was on the verge of tearing through the last few defending Konoha ninja and storm the village itself. Even the ANBU Corps Reserve had been called out and within twenty minutes, they were in a rout, having been decimated by Kyuubi's tails and claws. The terror of watching the beast was unspeakable. Every time its nine tails lashed the air, deafening thunder-like booms tore through the air. A step of its paws left a house sized imprint. A single snarl and even the most courageous man shook.

However, the ninja of Konoha were not deterred and many selflessly gave their lives in what seemed like a vain attempt to halt the fox. Members from all clans charged the fox and seconds later, their blood and guts covered the earth.

What had one moment been a fighting comrade was next moment's bloody pulp.

ANBU Cat knew this first hand. She had been fighting near the Northern wall, holding a hopeless hope that the hundreds of pinpricks that Konoha had given the demon would give it halt. Her captain and two comrades had been lost hours ago, at the fringes of the forest surrounding Konoha.

Jumping onto the tip of a pine tree, Cat rattled off a dizzying amount of seals, "Katon : Karyuu Endan!"

A fiery dragon shot out of her mouth, its normally massive bulk looking like an ant compared to the size of the Kyuubi. It splashed harmlessly against Kyuubi's fur, the demon barely feeling a tingle from the jutsu.

The fox's eyes narrowed in annoyance as it looked for the source of the tingle. Demonic eyes scanned through the tree tops before settling on a single ANBU wearing a Cat mask.

As soon has he locked on to his target, an orange tail sprang out. It crashed down on top of Cat's tree, crushing it into splinters. By only a hairsbreadth did Cat escape and even then, she had not escaped unscathed. Her left arm was bloody and small, sharp, pieces of wood were embedded in it. Ignoring the pain, Cat prepared to launch another fire dragon when she noticed a newcomer to the battlefield.

Could it be...?

Yes! It was him! "Hokage-sama!"

The Yondaime in all his glory had arrived. He was standing atop the head of the toad boss, Gamabunta, looking grimmer than death. In his arms was a newborn baby, with a tuft of wispy yellow hair and two brilliant blue eyes.

Holding the child above his head, Yondaime started chanting. A great web of runes appeared in the sky and the air suddenly froze. Cat could see her breath in front of her. The earth started to rumble and the hairs on her neck prickled with electricity. Even the Kyuubi stopped moving now. All around, gales of wind howled and raged as a force of great power arose.

Yondaime was summoning Shinigami himself.

Cat looked up in awe and fear, seeing nothing, "What's Yondaime-sama doing? ...This presence...this _power_... It feels...cold...almost like death..."

The hands of the Shinigami, giant and immaterial, floated in the sky. It was visible only to the Yondaime and the Kyuubi, who were the parties in this deadly contract. One hand hovered in front of the Yondaime, while the other moved in front of the Kyuubi. Cat's breath hitched in her throat as her body tensed against the wave of cold chakra. What was this?

And then, suddenly the hands lunged, creating a howling gust of wind which tore through the tree tops. The hand in front of the Kyuubi tore out a fiery black-orange orb from the demon's chest while the other extracted a bright blue ball from the Yondaime's chest.

Both the Yondaime and the Kyuubi collapsed as the Shinigami held the Yondaime's soul to his eyes, inspecting it. Giving an almost imperceptible nod, Shingami opened his mouth and with sightless eyes, consumed the the soul.

Closing his mouth again, Shinigami took the Kyuubi's soul in his other hand and he thrusted it forcefully into the stomach of the newborn. Having finished his duty, the Shinigami faded away in a swirl of darkness, taking with him the bodies of the Kyuubi and the Yondaime.

Quiet befell the battlefield at the sight of Kyuubi's defeat. Even Gamabunta stayed silent, being the only one knowing what had happened. Minato had sacrificed his life to seal away the Kyuubi. Moments passed until finally, the great toad boss grunted and with a shake of his head, started plodding back toward the Hokage Tower.

Cat felt overwhelmed. She was so sure that everyone and everything she ever knew was going to be destroyed! And now...she was safe.

As her adrenaline subsided, she and scores of other survivors turned back toward Konoha, slowly straggling through the gates. A Chunnin spotted her bloody arm and pointed her to a medical tent where squads of Med-nin were tending to various patients, most missing limbs.

When she drew near the tent, a harried looking medic walked over and escorted her to her destination, all the while giving her a look over. "Reasonably healthy, yes indeed. Just some splinters in your arm. Hm... Not hard, not hard."

Reaching the tent, the medic ordered Cat to lay down on the ground. The man's hands glowed green as he started extracting the splinters. "Just some anesthesia so you don't feel the pain as badly," he explained when he saw his patient's puzzled look.

"There. That should be all the splinters. Now take off your body armor."

She wore the ANBU standard issue, hard leather reinforced with metal plates underneath. It flexible and strong and could stand up to most projectiles and hand held weapons. She slipped the armor off, leaving a skin tight layer of black latex underneath. It was streamlined for when a ninja had to travel fast and light and had been nicknamed the 'Ninja Suit'. Rolling up the sleeve of the ninja suit, Cat let the med-nin place his hands on top of her wound. Within seconds, the bleeding stopped and the cuts from the splinters were no where to be seen.

"An easy case, that was. Ok then, off you go. All the ANBU are gathering in the parade ground. I've got other patients to see. Much wore off they are."

The medic-nin scurried off toward another wounded ninja, missing the bottom half of his body, leaving Cat alone. 'I suppose I'll go to the parade ground then. Not much else to do."

By the time she got there, the unit captains who were still alive had already started to line up the surviving ANBU. An ANBU captain with a dog mask, known as Sharingan Kakashi, was in command. She stood there for at least half an hour with the group, waiting for any other able ANBUs to join them. Finally, when it was clear that there were no more stragglers, Hatake stepped forward with a piece of paper in his hands.

Taking a quick glance at the paper, he announced, "The Sandaime has told me to tell you that... our Yondaime has managed to do the impossible: bring down the Kyuubi."

Nods all around. Most of the ANBU had witnessed this first hand.

"However, to do this he had to make a deal with the god of death himself. In exchange for the salvation of our village, he sold his soul to the Shinigami."

There was a slight intake of breath here, but it was barely audible. It would take more to shock those who had seen their team mates ripped apart by the damned Nine-tails. Crushed in a flash of orange. Torn apart by claws and fangs. Some of the new recruits were literally scared to death when they had met Kyuubi's eyes. Whole fields had been stained red. Gallons and gallons of blood flowed freely onto the earth as hundreds of men died.

"As for the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi has been sealed inside the stomach of a newborn baby. The Yondaime's last wish was for the village to see this child, not as a monster, but as a hero. May those present now give a moment of silence to honor the sacrifice of Yondaime Hokage."

Kakashi's voice died away and the silence that was left behind seemed... natural in the wake of the demise of such a great man.

All full minute passed before Kakashi spoke again. "Orders from the Sandaime Hokage : ANBU units A1-B5, station yourselves along the walls. ANBU units C1-D3, supervise the festival that the civilians are having right now. Squads D3-E2, take up posts around the Hokage Tower. Lastly, squads E3-E5, come with me to the Hokage."

The numbers of ninja heading to each rally point was much less than the amount of units would suggest. No squad was at full strength and many were literally nonexistent. As part of squad E4, Cat found that besides her there was only one other person following Kakashi. It was Hawk from Squad E5. The members of squad E3 were no where to be found.

They walked over to the Hokage Tower and through the main door. The arrived to see a scene of bureaucratic chaos as damages were being calculated among other things. Ignoring the clerks, Kakashi, Cat and Hawk continued steadfastly into the Hokage's office. They made their way up a spiral stair case before finding a set of double doors in front of them.

Raising his fist, Kakashi rapped on the door. A muffled voice came from inside, "Come in."

Pushing the door open, the trio entered the office to find the Hokage serenely puffing on his pipe. On his desk sat the baby that the Kyuubi had been sealed into.

"Ah. ANBUs Dog, Cat and Hawk. Its good to see you."

The three nodded as Sandaime continued, "As Dog has hopefully told you, this baby is the child which the Kyuubi was sealed in. Emotions still run high from the Kyuubi among both ninja and the citizens and to be honest, I'm afraid that the villagers or even Konoha Shinobi may try and harm the baby in retaliation against the Kyuubi. All the sake going around right now probably isn't helping either."

Sandaime smiled. "This is why I'm giving you three the job of protecting the baby, at least for tonight."

"Of course Hokage-Sama," they said in practiced unison. "It will be done."

"Alright then."

With that, they were dismissed.

Being the only female among the three, Cat was unofficially elected to be the one to hold the baby as the three left the Hokage Tower.

Cat gave a smile under her mask, "Cute, isn't he?"

Kakashi tilted his head and looked at the baby's face. "If you say so. Anybody besides me hungry?"

Hawk nodded affirmative while Cat shook her head. "Its two to one, lets get some food then. The restaurants are all closed so the mess hall is the only place to go."

Wordlessly, Cat and Hawk walked with Kakashi to the ANBU Head Quarters cafeteria. The interior was dark and depressing, with the walls being painted a gloomy gray. Besides them, three other ANBU members were lounging around in a corner. They seemed to be deep conference about something and notably, they kept glancing at the baby in Cat's arms.

Kakashi looked at them suspiciously. 'Why weren't they at the parade ground? Did they desert the fight?'

Shrugging, he took his place at the mess line, Hawk behind him. Cat was indecisive. Should she join them?

After deliberating it for a moment, she decided that yes, she would. After all, a little nip to eat never hurt anyone.

Setting the baby on a cafeteria table, she grabbed a tray and fell in behind Hawk. Hands belonging to an unseen chef spooned fish, rice, and celery onto a paper plate before placing it onto her tray. The next window delivered soup and the last window, chopsticks.

She had just moved to pull some napkins from a dispenser when she heard Dogscream, "SHIT! Kidnapper! _Those ANBU just took our kid!_"

Cursing madly, Cat whirled around just in time to see three shadows rush out of the lunch room. "What are you waiting for?!" she demanded. "_Chase after them!_"

They needed no further urging as Hawk and Kakashi charged off, Cat not two step behind.

The three kidnappers rushed around two corners, leaving ANBU headquarters. Jumping over the compound's fence, the three ANBU landed on the roof of a nearby shop and headed for the East gate. Hot on their heels were Hawk and Cat, Kakashi having moved to cut them off.

The kidnappers had reached the last house before the wall when all of a sudden, Kakashi jumped up from a street alley onto the roof. The Dog masked ANBU growled dangerously, "You'll do well to stop right there!"

The three kidnappers paid no heed, brushing past Kakashi. One of them, wearing a Viper mask, muttered, "You won't stop us from getting our vengeance on the Kyuubi now. Bastard."

Hawk grunted, "Well there's their warning."

Cat sighed, "Yep."

Raising her fists, steel claws sprang out from her hand guards while in front of her, Kakashi drew his katana and Hawk took out a pair of metal tonfas.

Hawk cracked his knuckles. "Weapons free. Lets go - Fuuton : Fuku no Jutsu!"

A giant gale of chakra-infused wind swept the three ANBU up from behind and under the guidance of Hawk, hurtled them through the air at speeds no pair of legs could hope to match.

Cat felt like the breath had been ripped out of her body and while gasping for air, manged to squeak, "Warn ... me ... next ... time!"

Hawk had the courtesy to look sheepish but only poured more chakra into the wind, moving them along faster. "Still no sign of those fuckers. They're moving fast."

'Closer and closer to the Mist-Leaf border', Cat thought. Mist was gathering and thickening and the presence of marine plant life increased. Bogs and swamps started to appear, first in dribbles, but then in huge lakes. But still they pursued, airborne. Seconds turned to minutes and there was still no sign of the kidnappers.

Kakashi was getting worried. 'If this keeps up, they'll make it inside Mist borders and we won't be able to do a thing about it. Not legally anyway...but oh the paper work that'll result! Still the client is most important, even if it is a demon infested baby.'

The jutsu powered wind stopped abruptly. Cat landed on her rear while both Kakashi and Hawk elegantly touched down. Hawk put a finger to his lips. "Shh! They're just a slight up a head."

Nods all around. With practiced efficiency, the three triangulated around the target area. They could feel each others presence, even through the thick mist and trees. The synchronized attack - one of the most infamous skills of Konoha's ANBU.

In their hearts they felt a faint beating, a tempo from their hearts. "Five - Four - Three -..."

Just a few meters a way, a man wearing a ferret mask was holding up a dagger while another with a raven mask held the babe in place.

With an evil leer, Ferret smiled. "Good bye Fox. Forever! _Thats what you get for killing my wife you bastard fox!_"

The dagger shot downward.

"-One!"

Shuriken erupted from all sides of the trees as the ambushers attacked. Three of the metal stars hit the arcing dagger, whipping it from Ferret's hand and off into the undergrowth. Ferret screamed, "Fuck! ANBU?! You followed us this far?!"

There was no answer from Cat, Hawk or Dog. The time for talk was over. All that was left was lethal business.

Ferret looked at Raven and Viper and the three nodded. 'Raven and Viper, you hold them up. I'll kill the Fox.'

Raven and Viper each drew their katana and with an air-splitting yell, charged at their assailants. Hawk grunted as Raven knocked him against a tree and retaliated by taking one of his tonfas and bashing it against the side of Raven's head. The two split a part and then charged at each other again.

Meanwhile, both Cat and Dog managed to avoid Viper's attack. Taking out a scroll, Dog bit his thumb, drawing blood. He unfurled it, letting it flap wildly, before smearing his blood down the scroll. A giant burst of smoke appeared from nowhere. When it cleared, a squad of ninken had appeared and with a curt order from Kakashi, started running after Ferret.

Cat and Hatake made to follow, but Viper was not easily deterred."Doku Fukibari!"

A rain of poisonous needles shot out at the pair through Viper's mask. Whirling around, Cat easily deflected all of them with her metal claws. "Go ahead Dog, I'll take care of this idiot."

Not sparing another glance, Kakashi shot off into the foliage, after his ninken.

* * *

Tonfa clashed against katana as the two pushed against each other. Feeling the strength of the other overwhelming him, Hawk leaped backwards, landing lightly on his feet. "So you are stronger than me. But this is not where I fight. Let me add a new dimension to this conflict!"

He made the Tori seal before jumping up.

Raven followed him a second later, with both simply hovering in the air. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Hawk tilted his head. "Aato no Hiyu. The Art of Flight. How did you know it?"

Raven smirked. "I have my ways." From the empty hollows that were the eyeholes of his mask, two red orbs appeared.

Hawk grimaced. "The Sharingan."

"The one and only."

However, Hawk smiled. "Interesting. But you are nothing a copy-cat. Let me show you true mastery of this art!"

Hawk rocketed upwards, before executing a 360 degree flip and shooting down-left at the still form of Raven. Whirling his tonfas, he closed in - two hundred meters - one hundred - fifty - Yes!

One vicious tonfa strike after another was blocked by Raven's katana. Six tomoes, three for each eye, spun madly, tracking the arcs and swings of the dual tonfas. "Whatever art you might be referring to is nothing compared to my mastery of the Sharingan," Raven sneered.

Hawk disengaged panting. "Not bad. But I've fought the Sharingan before...Let's see how fast you can react to the true nature of Aato no Hiyu!"

With that, he blurred away. Raven's eyes widened. 'Shit! He's _knows _it! Even though I can still track his movements with my Sharingan, theres no way I can keep up with his speed!'

Smudges of black appeared around Raven, moving from place to place so quickly that the after-images suggested there were eight Hawks.

Above! Below! To the side?

Raven' turned this way and that, never quite managing to keep Hawk in his sights. "In front!"

His head whipped around just in time to feel the blows from dual tonfas on his face. His mask quickly disintegrated under the force of the tonfas and Raven dropped toward the ground. Hawk raced after the falling body, giving it an axe kick to help it on its journey down.

Raven crashed onto the ground with a dull _Tumphh_, his fall cushioned by moss and swamp muck. Hawk landed gracefully and knelt down beside Raven. Placing his index and his middle fingers of Raven's neck, he felt for a pulse. There was one.

'Damn. Only unconscious. I suppose it'll be better this way'

Taking a spool of steel wire from his pocket, he tied Raven up against a tree. The wire would punish any attempt to move with extreme pain and a biting cut. With his prisoner securely bound, Eagle went off to search for his team-mates.

* * *

Cat flowed like water around the continued needle barrages from Viper's mouth. "Is that the best you can do?!" she called mockingly.

Viper cackled, "Not even close. Let's stop playing around now!"

Dropping his katana, Viper's hands turned a sickly green as two pick-axes appeared in his hands - shaped as if they were a Viper's fangs. "Don't underestimate me - I'm part of Konoha's Hunter-nin division. _Assassination is my specialty!_"

Viper suddenly disappeared.

Cat looked around warily. 'Where'd he go? I can't sense him at all! Shoot!'

A voice interrupted her thoughts, "Behind you..."

She turned around and saw nothing. "Gullible little girl, aren't you?"

She felt the wind shift behind her and raised her claws just in time to block a downward blow to her skull. However, the metal the claw was made of was not nearly strong enough to resist the force of Viper's attack. Viper gave his assault a slight extra push and _clllckkkash!_

Cat's wolverine gauntlets fell away, each claw broken into three pieces. Viper smiled evilly, "You're dead now, girl!"

Just as he was about to attack again, a thick mist surrounded him, obstructing his view of his victim. In fact, Viper realized, he couldn't see anything at all. 'What is this?"

Could this be a... Genjutsu?

Suddenly he noticed he had his back against a tree. That tree wasn't there before... Right?

Viper's breath was suddenly squeezed out of him when the limbs of started constricting his abdomen while the tree's roots started tying up his legs. "Oh fuck! This is that Magen: Jubaku Satsu I've heard about!"

"That's right."

He looked to his right. There that bitch was! He couldn't see her face with that Cat mask on, but somehow, he could still tell she was grinning something evil.

She was translucent, letting only the upper half of her body stick out through the tree. However, the kunai she was holding looked strangely solid. As the kunai came up in between his eyes, Viper started to struggle violently.

But it was to no avail.

The whole thing was over in less than a second.

* * *

Kakashi ran after his ninken, following the trail of paw prints into the marshes. Three minutes in, he skidded to a stop. 'I can sense him. That guy is just a bit ahead.'

Ferret called out to him, unseen in the trees, "About time Dog-san. Your little pets were quite persistant. I was forced to take care of them. And it seems, you as well!"

Ferret's voice rang out again. "Ready? Aim! Fire!"

A hail of chakra bullets came from every direction, trailing a line of blazing white light behind them.

Kakashi stood there as the bullet closed in at blinding speed. Looking as if he not a care in the world, Kakashi adjusted his mask slightly and suddenly tossed, turned, twisted every which way. Not a single bullet touched him.

"Hm, I didn't expect that. You might be better than I thought Dog-san. But even then, this engagement is already finished!"

"..."

Kakashi stayed silent as a red orb appeared in his mask's right eye hole. Another wielder of the deadly Sharingan.

The eye was a formidable weapon and was capable of reversing Genjutsu, copying other ninja's Ninjutsu and at high levels, was able to 'foresee' movements of both ninja and projectiles. This made it one of the most dangerous and respected Dojutsu's Konoha had.

Kakashi's Sharingan darted this way and that as he muttered to himself, "Five Kage Bushin around me. He seems to be a projectile specialist."

"Where's the real one though... ?

"Ah! There!"

"Sixty meters, fifteen degrees, East of my position."

"And he still carries the baby with him. I can't risk using the Rakiri or anything dangerous while he holds the baby..."

Even as the words left his mouth, he saw Ferret discard the baby, freeing his hands to form seals. 'There's my chance!'

Bending down, he placed his right hand between his ankles. His left hand clutched his right wrist, steadying it as he concentrated lightning elemental chakra into his right hand.

The chakra became a visible electric blue as the sound of birds chirping filled the air.

Kakashi looked up, his Sharingan glowing brightly, at his opposition. To his surprise, Ferret now looked to be holding a shoulder mounted cannon. He wondered what it would fire, but realized he didn't really care. What ever it was, the Raikiri would be able to cut right through it.

"Chakra Kanouhou!"

"Raikiri"

Kakashi charged, his lightning infused hand in front.

Meanwhile, Ferret was knocked back slightly from recoil as his gigantic cannon fired. The ammunition for the cannon was pure chakra amplified one hundred times. Nobody _- nobody_, had ever been able to with stand it. Most of the time, the person was literally burnt away from the face of the earth. The lucky ones were merely reduced to ashes.

The gigantic white beam, easily as tall as two trees and as wide as a house, crashed through the swamp, tearing through everything in its way. Until it met Kakashi.

Kakashi grimaced as he cut through the beam, his Raikiri slicing a way through. However, the beam was putting up tremendous resistance and moving forward was slow going. Kakashi noticed that his chakra reserves were starting to feel strained from maintaining the Raikiri, but he shrug off the feeling. He could not afford to lose the lightning blade and let himself be vaporized by the cannon.

Dozens of seconds passed and he groaned, feeling the Raikiri fizzle several times. Kakashi knew his chakra reserves were starting to scrape the bottom.

And then no!

He was out, done, and completely spent. Every drop of his chakra had been thrown into keeping the Rakiri alive and now he was finally out of chakra! He braced himself as the beam slammed into him.

Ferret was on his knees panting as his beam died away. He had no idea if the Dog ANBU was still alive, but looking at the desolation left by his Chakra Kanouhou, it was seriously doubtful.

And with the defeat of that relentless Dog ANBU, he finally was clear to kill off the cursed baby!

But as insurance he may as well run a bit further away. He wasn't sure whether or not Viper and Raven had managed to subdue their enemies and with his chakra badly drained from the jutsu, he had no doubt any encounter with Dog's team mates would leave him dead.

After all, after running this far from Konoha, what were another few kilometers?

* * *

Cat was sitting on the forest floor, resting, when suddenly Hawk stepped out in front of her. "Eep!"

Hawk looked down at Cat severely, "What are you waiting for!? We have to help Kakashi catch Ferret and secure the child!"

Cat looked down, embarrassed. "Oops. I forgot."

Hawk nearly smacked himself in the face. "Sonova... It doesn't matter. Get up, we have to catch up to Kakashi."

Cat nodded, and with Hawk beside her, followed the mass of paw prints Kakashi had followed earlier.

They had barely gone a few meters in when they noticed a huge gouge in the ground, as if a giant laser had touched the earth.

Following it, the pair found a prone and unconscious Kakashi at the very end of the ditch. Though he did not know it, Kakashi had been unbelievably lucky. His Raikiri had given out just as the beam was ending so the amount of chakra that actually hit him was was relatively small. It was still powerful enough to knock him out but not powerful enough to vaporize him.

Hawk shook him as Cat slipped a soldier pill into his mouth. A few seconds later, Kakashi's eyelids fluttered as he came too. Clutching his head, Kakashi murmured, "Fuck. He's gone isn't he?"

Shaking his head a few times, Kakashi continued, "At this point... I suspect that our kidnapper has already made it inside Mist borders."

Hawk looked quizically at the ANBU captain. "When has that mattered?"

Kakashi answered, "To be honest, it doesn't. However, the baby is most likely dead with his body incinerated, and the kidnapper long gone. Not only is the chance of finding the baby next to nothing, we may cause an international incident if we continue."

Hawk nodded. "I see. In that case, we should pull back and report to the Hokage."

Kakashi covered his Sharingan again. "Yes. We'll report to the Hokage."

In a flash, the little clearing was empty, each one of the three ANBU speeding back to Konoha to give the Hokage their report:

The Kyuubi baby... was dead.

* * *

Haku was annoyed. She was usually quite pleasant, but right now she was just plain annoyed. Her sensei, Zabuza, had just let her precious rabbit escape from his arms on _purpose _and now she had to find it again!

He called it a 'tracking excercise'. She thought it was just plain mean.

The three-year old girl was on her knees, searching some bushes when she heard a rustling noise. It came from the edge of the marshes just a few meters away. She looked curiously, wondering if it was her rabbit. A second later, a shadow came out, but Haku immediately knew it wasn't her rabbit because it didn't look like one. In fact, it looked like a human. A human wearing a funny Ferret mask who looked like a Konoha ANBU.

She frowned. This was Mist territory! Konoha ANBU shouldn't be here! Turning around, she quickly ran back to Zabuza to tell him what she saw.

Zabuza looked up when he heard the sound of little feet running toward him. Haku was back already? There was no way she could've found the rabbit so soon...

"Zabuza-sensei! I saw an ANBU over there!" Haku shouted, pointing vigorously behind her.

Zabuza snorted. "Oh _really_ Haku? What did he look like?"

"He had a ferret mask. And oh! It looked like he was carrying a baby!"

Zabuza sighed as he thought, 'ANBU do wear animal masks... though they don't usually carry babies.'

Looking at the little girl beside him, Zabuza growled, "You better not be lying Haku."

"I'm not!" Haku cried.

Grumbling Zabuza muttered, "Fine, I'll go check."

Zabuza lifted his zanbatou from his back and started walking toward the bushes Haku had been shuffling through a moment ago. Behind him, Haku followed eagerly.

Peering through the bushes, Zabuza laid eyes on Ferret. "Well fuck me sideways. It really is an ANBU."

Then he smiled evilly. "And trespassing eh!? Interesting. It looks like my sword won't stay dry today after all."

He made to go out from cover and execute the ANBU when he noticed the ANBU was talking, apparently to himself.

He controlled his urge to slaughter the foolish ANBU as he listened to the idiot rant.

"Yes! Finally you mother fucking baby. I'll kill you. And finally avenge my family. Yes! Your death will be slow and painful! Oh yes... I will skin you first perhaps! Maybe tear out your eyes...?"

Zabuza almost smirked when he heard the ANBU. It was like listening to himself talk. Excellent words indeed. And yet, this ANBU was clearly insane, his words punctuated by hysteric laughter. And of course, he was on Mist territory. A good reason as any to die.

He sped into murderous action, swinging his zanbatou.

Ferret looked up as he sensed the newcomer speeding toward him. 'Could it be one of that ANBU's teammates?'

He raised a kunai, looking to block whatever blow was being sent at him, only to reel back in shock as his kunai was shorn in half. "Who the hell are you?!"

The man didn't reply, but instead took another swing at him with his gigantic sword. Ferret drew his katana, barely blocking a blow that would've taken off his head. He sighed in relief, before stiffening. Even as his katana held the zabatou at bay, another zanbatou had been run through his back, completely liquefying his chest. "H-how...?"

A gravally voice whispered to him from behind: "Mizubunshin. Idiot."

The swordsman in front fell away into a puddle of water as Ferret slumped over, still impaled on Zabuza's zanbatou. A quick check of his pulse indicated him dead.

Zabuza flung the corpse off his sword with a flick of his wrist and a grunt of disgust at the guts now staining his sword before glancing at the baby.

Amazingly, the baby wasn't crying from the bloodshed around him, but instead looked at Zabuza curiously. Zabuza was considering dispatching the baby too. It had intruded on Mist soil just as much as the ANBU had. But something compelled him, instead of raising his zanbatou, to look into the boy's eyes.

The boy's electric blue eyes sparkled and just gazing into the child's eyes, Zabuza felt something in the air. It was chakra. But not his chakra nor the ANBU's chakra, it was the boy's.

He radiated potential. Even so young, he seemed to promise power. This boy, he knew, would grow up into an extremely strong shinobi, given the right training. A tool. A magnificent tool. And he could train the boy!

And yet... he glanced toward the bushes. Haku was watching him, now with a struggling rabbit in her arms.

He already had Haku to mentor...

But the boy _was _powerful and leaving him here would be a waste of talent. Perhaps one of the other seven swordsmen would be interested in an appretice...

It's not like somebody with so much sheer promise showed up every day.

"Yes." Zabuza nodded to himself. That would best.

With that settled, Zabuza lifted the baby into his arms. Walking back to Haku, he barked, "Come Haku, we're returning to the compound."

Haku nodded and with a hop, toddled after Zabuza.

--

**Looking for a beta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**For those reading, I've simply been editing chapter two (the 'update'). However, consider skimming through it. I've added a name which I forgot to add and I changed the characters of Kisame and Zabuza to be more IC, I hope. Chapter three will be up in a week or less - Triplecross**

-- Mentorship --

With Raven in tow, Kakashi, Cat, and Hawk bounded back to Konoha. As the shock of combat wore off, Kakashi couldn't help but worry. They were going to catch hell for letting the kid die, especially since he had the Nine-tails sealed in him.

The four reached the gate of Konoha and they were promptly let in, their animal masks all the clearance required. They jumped to the roof tops, and took off at a run toward the Hokage tower. Hawk held Raven, still restrained by wire, under his left arm, his right arm wielding a kunai in case the prisoner tried anything funny. They spring boarded off a shop, landing in front of the Hokage tower, before dashing through the double doors. The clerks inside gave the four a bewildered look as they sped past them, intent to reach the Hokage.

They went up the spiral staircase, Kakashi leading the way, before they burst into the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi took his smoking pipe out of his mouth. "Yes, Kakashi?"

Kakashi knelt and bowed his head. "We have failed."

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "Surely not! You've lost the baby?!"

There was only silence as Sarutobi regained his composure. "Alright. This is bad. So what happened then?"

Kakashi kept his voice monotone as he related the chase and his fight before Cat and Hawk took turns giving their own accounts.

Sarutobi sighed as the story ended. "So the baby's dead."

His eyes hardened. "I didn't really want this getting out because of the Kyuubi sealed in him but... the baby was the Yondaime's son."

Kakashi felt ill. "Minato-sensei's...son?!"

The Sandaime could only nod. "Take the Uchiha to Ibiki, Kakashi. The rest of you are dismissed."

As the four ANBU left the room, the Sandaime buried his face in his hands. "You wanted the boy to be a hero, Minato...and not even a day after you died, the baby's already been assassinated. A hero... What kind of ninja could've he been? I guess...I guess... We'll never know, huh? At least...at least the Kyuubi's dead with the boy. Your sacrifice was not in vain..."

The Sandaime raised his head and looked out the window. A light rain was starting as the night grew darker.

The next day, when Kakashi walked over to the Memorial stone, he noticed that the list of fallen had grown longer than the day before. But there was one name in particular that caught his attention :

_KIA : __Namikaze __Minato and Son_

* * *

A few kilometers from the Seven Swordsmen's base camp, a blue man with gills on his cheeks was fighting - massacring - the populace of an entire village. His sword, Samehade, was both taller and wider than the average human, though that didn't stop it from whizzing through the air, rending bodies apart. The shark-like man also wore a metallic armor made of shining green lizard scales and a pair of navy blue cargo pants. Over his shoulder swung a satchel, full of explosives, kunai, shuriken and other dangerous goodies. On his forehead, an intact Hidden Mist hiate screamed to the world that he was, albeit unwillingly, an agent of the Mizukage. A shinobi of the Hidden Mist.

A hardened killer who would kill anything for the Mizukage and of course, for his own self amusement as well.

Kisame ducked under the bone 'sword' produced by another nameless Kaguya before taking Samehade and thrusting it into the man's gut. The man fell, gasping in pain. Kisame didn't bat an eye as he swung his sword again, beheading yet another bloodline holder. He was the last one, the so called village chief who wasn't worth a shit.

He looked at the empty village, taking his time to scan the various Kaguya corpses that decorated the ground, their blood gathering in small pools. They had fought desperately, but in the end it didn't matter. Kisame hadn't suffered a scratch. Taking care to wipe away the crimson stains that dotted Samehade on a nearby tree, Kisame turned to leave the scene of death and blood before hesitating. It seemed like he was forgetting something.

Ah yes.

Taking a bundle of explosive tags out of his satchel, Kisame threw it into the village square. Covering his ears, Kisame detonated the package with a burst of chakra, erasing the village from the face of the earth. Not even ashes remained.

Kisame smirked. The Mizukage would like it better this way. Hell, he might even be paid extra for it.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

When Kisame returned to the compound, he immediately sensed that something was amiss. The normally loud area was dead quiet. The _clangs_ of knives and swords were not present, nor were the _bgoongs_ of training dummies being blown to pieces. The mist also seemed to be thicker than usual.

Could they have been attacked?

Kisame walked a little faster, though still not terribly worried.

The fact that there was no sign of a struggle told him that it wasn't likely anything... bad had happened. The Mizukage, though no doubt power hungry, had not consolidated his position enough have the balls to attack the Seven. And if attacked, the Seven wouldn't die easily. Five men would die for every scratch one of the Seven took.

After all... they were _the_ Seven. The strongest in the Hidden Mist, next to the Mizukage himself.

But the Mizukage was a coward. Unless he had personally come with the half Mist ANBU corps, there was no way that he could've beaten Seven.

And besides... the loss of the Seven would badly cripple the Mist's power, which the Yondaime Mizukage could ill afford - especially after his questionable ascent to power. He had taken the seat when the previous Mizukage died of 'bad water'. However, nobody believed it, especially when an infiltrator was caught holding a vial of poison just a few minutes after the Sandaime's death was discovered.

But it couldn't hurt to cautious.

Kisame held his Samehade ready and quickly slipped through the compound gate. Still quiet. All he could hear was the light shifting of the mist and the soft whisting of the occasional breeze.

The grass under his feet gave a small cracking noise as he stealthily bypassed the main entrance, instead heading around to the back. He jumped up, sticking to the compound using chakra before walking up vertically. He reached the second story window and withdrew a knife. Using the tool, he carved a hole in the window before sticking his arm through the hole and undoing the latch. With it now unlocked, Kisame pulled the window up and crawled through, landing silently in the upstairs hallway of the compound. On the opposite end was a stair case which led to the lower level of the compound.

He stepped quietly to the bottom of the staircase and crouched down before peeking over the guard rail.

What he saw shocked him.

Each of the hardened, battle worn Seven were gathered around a cradle. In it was a wailing, burbling baby.

The entire stealth act had been a total waste of time.

Or had it?

Taking advantage of his hidden location, Kisame did a quick scan of his comrades.

He noted that two of the swordsmen, though next to the newborn baby, looked mostly apathetic and would sooner strangle the brat than hug him. The one on the right was named Keichuu. He wore a black combat suit with steel plates covering vital areas and leather pads on top of the joints. His hair was jet black and his eyes were no different. His features were hidden behind a wooden mask with a small cross in the center, in between where his eyes supposedly were.

Kisame knew that the man wielded a katana of tempered steel and was listed in the Bingo book as the 'Invisible Man'. Having seen him fight, Kisame could understand where the name came from - the fact that his victims died instantly from his blade left his face unknown to all.

On the other hand, he didn't know the one on the left all, but for his alias, Verrater. The man had joined the ranks of the Seven very recently but had a formidable reputation as an elite mercenary and had no doubt trodden over dozens of bodies to build it. He was usually heavily clad in brown cloth, and always wore a turban-like mask around his head. The turban hid his face in shadow, and like Keichuu, hid his identity. Rare jewels dotted the hems of his robes as well his his turban and what looked as to be a large butcher's knife swung easily, tied to his back.

Rumors said he had bought his way into the Seven, paying the Mizukage thousands of ryou. It was no doubt to enhance his repute and being part of the Seven Swordsmen brought its own noteriety. He was silent and his eyes were veiled, looking upon the baby.

Zabuza, the vaulted Demon of the Mist, was ridiculously cradling the baby in his arms, the motion seeming to quiet to crying baby. Another swordsman, or more precisely, a swordswoman was cooing over the baby and making cute little gurgling noises.

Raiga was standing behind Zabuza, trying to look nonchalant. Kisame wasn't fooled. Raiga was definetly interested in the baby. The man had always liked kids. Kisame wasn't sure why. Kids were usually fools and easily got into the way. Haku and Ranamaru were different because of their blood lines, which actually proved useful, but even then, Kisame cared little for them.

Continuing the look around, Kisame's eyebrows suddenly rose half a centimeter. It was definitely surprising to see the famed swordsmistress 'Ghost' Katta, coo to a baby. Most people, when thinking of her, think of the hundreds of people, civilian and shinobi alike, that she had run through with her sword. It had been said that nobody has ever managed to touch her in combat. She came and went like a ghost. One second she was in front of you, the next second behind, and the next second you were taking a nap in your own blood.

Kisame didn't dwell on it too much. She was, after all, a woman. And women were weak emotionally.

The last one wasn't actually next to the baby per se, but instead looked on with interest from the far corner of the room. It was he that raised his head and looked right at Kisame.

"Kisame-san. I see your back from your mission. Stop acting like an idiot come join us. Zabuza-san has found something of interest..."

Kisame obeyed for the last man was the leader of the Seven and strongest by far. It was rumored that he had the skill to fight even one of Konoha's legendary Sannin to a standstill. He had no name, having been abandoned in an alley at birth. However, he was soon found to have potential as a master swordsman, after the Sandaime Mizukage had taken him off the streets and sent him to the shinobi academy. After forty years, that potential had been realized and he was now one of the strongest ninja on the continent.

Alas, he had retired five years ago with the assassination of the Sandaime, though his skills with the sword were still peerless. He was known through out the shinobi world as "Kris" - not so much a name as a reference to the weapon he used. As far as everyone knew, "Kris" had no real name.

Landing in between Raiga and Zabuza, Kisame turned his yellow eyes to the baby. The baby, noticing his stare, stared back blankly before suddenly pointing at him and screaming, "Gaaaaa!"

Kris smiled lightly. "He likes you."

Kisame eyes remained impassive as he examined the baby from head to foot. "He's an idiot."

Zabuza snorted at Kisame. "You're the idiot.Think about why I might've wasted my precious time bringing this brat all the way back here."

Kisame looked into the blond baby's eyes again, but this time he felt a tinge a chakra tickle the air. "This kid... The little bastard's already giving off a chakra signature."

The baby, uncomprehending, clapped gleefully at Kisame's words.

Katta, across from him nodded. "Yes, he will grow up to be a very strong man."

"Which is why he is here." Zabuza said. "There is no doubt this child will be strong. And as a baby he is still malleable...we can train him and bring him into our cause."

Zabuza's voice turned hard and business like. "He will be a valuable asset in the future. The combined powers of us Seven, the child and Haku, will no doubt be powerful enough to cleanse the Mist of the corruption of the Kages, the manipulation of the Daimyo and the greed of those fat-ass business men."

Verrator, now leaning against the corner opposite Kris, gave a light cough. No one noticed it.

Kisame nodded in sudden understanding. "So this is what you have found! A weapon. A weapon to aid us in destroying the Mizukage and those loyalists who make up the ANBU corps. With their demise, we could bring the Mist into a new age of prosperity - and secure our power in the Mist."

Zabuza nodded. "Exactly."

Kisame gave a sharkish smile and picked up the baby before tossing it into the air. The baby gave a great cry of terror before it landed back in Kisame's hands. The entire room, save Verrator, was glaring at Kisame. Kisame shrugged awkwardly before putting the baby back in its cradle.

The seven, or eight if you include the baby, fell awkwardly quiet.

A moment passed before Kris broke the silence, "However...you are all still young and impetuous. You forget, in your haste, that this child is only a baby. It will be years before he will be able to even hold a sword."

Checking to make sure he had everyone's attention, Kris continued, "Which now raises the question, who will act as the boy's guardian?"

Silence filled the room again, no one wanting to claim the responsibility for the baby. However, the baby had its own ideas as he pointed at Kisame again and giggled.

Kris smiled benignly. "You've been volunteered Kisame. So whats his name?"

Katta looked shocked. "KISAME?! The baby will die within a week!"

Kisame looked shocked as well. "Are you shitting me?"

Kris gave a grandfatherly smile. "Perhaps it will teach you responsibility, Kisame. What's his name?"

Kisame's left eye suddenly developed an incessant twitch. "Bu- but..."

Kris glared at him. "Perhaps you misunderstood me. I believe you are quite irresponsible. I ORDER you, as the Leader of the Seven Swordsman, to serve as guardian and mentor of this child until he is old enough for the Temple of Swords- "

Now it was Zabuza who spoke up. "Are you crazy? Entrusting a kid like that to _him_?"

Kris ignored him and continued on, "-or perhaps, we shall settle this with our blades?"

Kisame bowed his head in defeat. Fighting Kris would be tantamount to suicide and he might as well take the path of least resistence. "Fine, old man."

Kris's icy glare suddenly crinkled in happiness. "Good! So what's his name?"

Kisame stared blankly. "Name?"

It was a hard question. So many names! Maybe something fierce, like Jagged Longpaw, or Dark Smoke Puncher...Or hmm...

Kisame looked at the baby's sapphire eyes and as he gazed into them, he couldn't help but envision a storm. And it came to him.

"Naruto...Hmm...Uzumaki Naruto."

Kris smiled again. "Whirlpool maelstrom? Fitting, I think. I expect great things from this lad, great things."

"Hn."

A few feet away, Keichuu grunted, "Well if this affair is settled, I'll be leaving now. This is getting way too cute for my taste. See if I can find some more of those bloodline wielders the Mizukage hates so much to sheath my blade in."

The group quickly dissipated, but before leaving, Kris whispered into Kisame's ear, "He may be a tool but he's human too. Don't forget that."

With that, Kris swept out of the room and Kisame was left alone with the baby. 'Forced to take care of a god damn brat. My shitty luck.'

Kisame spat distastefully. He was a ninja for crying out loud! He didn't have time to babysit this kid!

But then again... If he trained the boy well, in just a few years the rewards could be mind blowing. He could picture it: Kisame and 'Uzumaki Naruto' cutting thorugh scores of ANBU loyalists. Their faces being engraved on moutains.Their strength the stuff of legends! And they, along with the other six swordsmen, being immortalized in the annals of history for bringing the Mist into a new golden age and for bringing the Mizukage an early death.

Not bad at all.

Kisame chuckled with a greedy anticipation and took the baby upstairs into his room. Tomorrow, he'd hire some genin to go get him baby stuff, whatever that was.

The experience of raising a baby was obviously new to Kisame, but he got help from both Kris, who had always wanted a son, and Katta, who's womanly instincts compelled her to keep Kisame from killing the baby. In the end, it was probably them who supervised Naruto most of the time. Apparently Kisame was too blood thirsty to focus on domestic tasks for more than ten minutes. Even with the baby, Kisame's share in the organization's missions never slackened.

However, this didn't mean that Kisame had no part in Naruto's upbringing. The baby was fed, clothed and changed by him and it was he that read Naruto numerous bed time stories on the violent exploits of great shinobi (and more than one featuring him). However, when Katta found out about that, he was quickly removed from bedtime duty.

And in hopes of the baby learning via observation and perhaps osmosis, Kisame took the baby to the training area once a day to watch him obliterate training dummies with water jutsus and his Samehade. Even though Naruto was more prone to gazing at the numerous buzzy dragon flies than observing the shark man, Kisame was rewarded with the sound of clapping and laughter when ever he destroyed a dummy in a particularly interesting way.

Days turned to weeks turned to years... and life marched on.

--Time Skip--

Naruto came bounding down the stair full of energy. He now officially eight and today was the first day of school! He was now going to go to the same school as Haku! He was excited, worried, impatient, scared, eager, hesitant all at the same time. And it was more than he could bear as he rushed toward the kitchen, snagging his bag pack along the way. "Kris!"

The old man, now in his early sixties, smiled at him with twinkling eyes. "Naruto, my boy! Already eight?! And to the Shinobi Academny too!"

"Yep! Is breakfast ready?"

Kris nodded, "Your favorite - pancakes!"

Naruto's face lit up. "Yeah!"

Pancakes and the maple syrup that came with them were a rarity, being imported from the mysterious 'West'.

A voice came up from upstairs, sounding a lot like Kisame, "Quiet, Naruto! How many times have I told you that noise will get you killed?!"

Naruto whispered back, "Sorry Kisame-sempai."

The shark-man ambled down stairs, a long bavy blue cloak over his normal lizard scale armor. "Today is your first day! Now what have I told you about not fucking yourself over?"

Naruto quickly recited in between bites of pan cake, "Be careful of who you associate with. Pay attention to the teacher. Don't show off. Oh yeah, try not to get in any fights. "

Kisame glared at Naruto's nonchalance. "You better remember all of them, especially the last one. One bad move and the rest of the students will all be gunning for you. Just because you've been getting training doesn't mean you can defeat an entire class of academy students. And if you make me look bad..."

Naruto nodded, serious this time. "Of course Kisame-sama. I **will** not disappoint you."

Zabuza and Haku both appeared next to Kisame. "Haku, remember watch out and make sure Naruto doesn't do anything retarded."

More softly to himself, Zabuza added, "...especially now that his training is beginning."

"Of course Zabuza-sama." Haku had no problems carrying out orders.

Glancing at the clock, Kris proclaimed suddenly, "Its almost 8 o' clock! You kids are gonna be late if you don't leave now and move fast!"

Naruto's eyes widened. Late for his first day at school?!

He hopped from his chair, leaving his breakfast unfinished, and rushed out the door with his backpack. Haku followed him with a bag of her own. Sharpened pencils, notebooks and textbooks filled each of them. The Theory of Chakra, Shinobi Tactics : Beginner's Addition, Study and Uses of Projectiles, Important Battles of the Second Great War, The History of the Mist. All titles to be consumed within a year's time.

Zabuza and Kisame looked at each other as the front door slammed. "Well thats that."

Zabuza cocked his head. "Are you worried?"

Kisame laughed. "Of course not. If he screws up, its his job to unscrew himself, not mine."

Taking out a manila envelope, Kisame opened it. "...Today's assassination list. Not bad. This ones mine. Twenty-thousand ryou. Not bad at all."

* * *

Naruto stepped into his class room, Haku having left for a different class. Just as he stepped through the door frame, the late bell rang. 'Good. I made it on time.'

A Jounin with scars all over his face welcomed him icily. "Ah. So kind of you to grace us with your prescense -"

He checked his attendance sheet, since Naruto was apparently the only one unaccounted for, "- Uzumaki Naruto. As you can see, the rest of the class is here already."

Naruto looked at the ground. "Apologies sempai."

The Jounin nodded. "Take your seat Uzumaki."

Naruto strode to his seat, feeling uncomfortable as the class sized up the newcomer. The Jounin continued, "Now that our class is _finally_ complete, let me introduce myself. My name is Anzen. You will address me as Anzen-sensei for the duration of the school year. Our first task as a group is to see how far along you little maggots are. Follow me to the training grounds."

Anzen opened the door and led the class outside the school. The training ground was a hopeless shade of brown, with brown training dummies to the left, brown projectile targets to the right and a large brown sparring field in the center.

Anzen took his place at the center of the training ground as the class lined up along the side. Naruto was standing unobtrusively in the center of the line, observing his new teacher. 'From his stance, he looks very confident... Confidence built on strength...He reminds me of the Seven Swordsmen...sorta.'

Anzen cleared his throat, "We'll begin now, left to right."

"You!"

A boy on the far left gulped. "M-me?"

"YES! Get your ass over here!"

The boy walked opposite to his teacher and literally put his fists up. Anzen almost laughed. It wasn't even a stance! There were so many openings...

Bang! In a flash, Anzen had crossed the distance from him to the unfortunate student and punched the boy in the face. The boy toppled over with a bloody nose.

"Pathetic. Next!"

A girl came forward this time. She was promptly dispatched with a kick to her forehead.

Yet another boy. Kneed in the crotch. Naruto winced.

It was the same thing over and over again as the line started to diminish. On the other hand, the pile of moaning and unconscious eight year olds grew in leaps and bounds.

Anzen, kicking another boy into a training dummy, sneered, "This is pointless! Can none of you even block my attacks? Are any of you really fit to be shinobi?!"

Naruto kept quiet when suddenly, a finger whipped out at him. It was Anzen. "You! Late boy! Get your ass over here!"

'Damn.'

Naruto walked out. Kisame had taught him meditation exercises to calm himself when he was five, but he couldn't help but feel jittery in front of the Jounin. He settled into a basic taijutsu stance, the Furoo (Flow).

Anzen cocked his head. "Finally. Someone who doesn't have his head stuck up his ass!"

'He's using the Furoo stance. Interesting, even though its basic. The way he's put his weight on his front foot says he's transitioning to a more complicated deviant. And the look on his face tells me he probably doesn't even know it. This kid might be more interesting than I thought...'

Anzen charged as had for all the other matches earlier and aimed a punch to Naruto's gut. Naruto smoothly stepped backwards and tried to throw a punch back at Anzen. The Jounin caught his fist and threw him over his back, down the sparring field. Naruto flipped around and barely landed on his feet as Anzen barreled at him again.

Naruto grimaced as he realized something : 'The guys not even fighting seriously... All he's doing is charging and attacking wildly!'

Anzen tried another punch, this time to the head. Naruto twisted his head out of the way and gave a sweep kick. All the kick hit was air as the Jounin appeared behind Naruto and put a foot on his back. "Nine seconds."

Pulling out a kunai, he placed it at the base of Naruto's neck. Naruto twitched as he felt the cold steel. "And you're just as dead as the rest of the trash."

He turned to the rest of the class. "Nine seconds. Each one of you, by the end of this year, should at be able to last at least this long."

Taking his foot off Naruto's back, Anzen took the boy and forcefully threw him off the field, into the gathering of 'injured'.

"Next!"

* * *

Naruto, now heavily bruised from his numerous falls, joined the rest of his ragged classmates in line again. Anzen was talking but his voice was distant. "...and we will spar once everyday in the morning until we graduate. Since we're outside we'll be moving to the target range next."

Anzen must've noticed Naruto's glazed eyes because he suddenly walked up to the boy and poked him between the eyes. "Wake up sleeping beauty! This isn't the Girl Scouts!"

Naruto shook himself and tried to focus himself. "Yes sensei. Sorry sensei."

Turning away from the boy, Anzen strode to the front of the line and led them to the human shaped targets. Taking out eight shuriken, he threw them all at once. They embedded themselves in the target, each having hit a seperate vital point.

"Your turn."

Each one of the students chose a target and let loose.

As if it weren't apparent from the taijutsu match, none of the other would-be ninja had any training at all and pretty soon, stars were flying all over the place. Many had completely missed their intended objective and buried themselves in their neighbor's target, giving the illusion that some shots were actually hitting.

Anzen pursed his lips in disgust at the sheer idiotcy of his students. Except for that one, Uzumaki Naruto. He had never heard of the Uzumaki family, but apparently this kid already had ninja training. Not only had he lasted for a decent nine seconds against him in taijutsu, he had managed to hit all eight vital points on the human body. He _did_ have to do it one shuriken at a time, but it didn't make it any less impressive. His aim of the weaponry and his knowledge of the target was... above average.

At least compared to the rest of the rabble.

Anzen raised his arm and shouted, "Halt!"

The students instantly stopped. "From this display, I've come to the conclusion... you all suck."

"But thats okay. After all, you'll all soon learn that if you can't hit a target that fucking big, that you'll be dealing with ME instead of a piece of card board!"

He smiled with satisfaction when nearly half the students paled.

"Last practical lesson before lunch...Pain resistence."

Perhaps it was the gleam in his eye or the way he said it, but Naruto knew that just the thought of pain resistance brought fear crawling up and down his back.

They were marched over to a huge row of wooden poles, each pole having a length of thick rope next to it. In less than ten minutes, those ropes were each binding a struggling student to the pole of wood.

Anzen strode up and down the row of poles, clutching a kunai. "Good, good. Now I will give you each a slash and you will neither flinch or scream! You must surpass the pain and shock! To be a ninja, you must _not _lose focus under any circumstance!"

His arm moved in a cross shape and with each stroke, a cry of pain followed. 'Gutless cowards.'

He reached the child of interest, the one called Naruto, and have the boy a gash on his cheek. To his satisfaction, the boy winced but almost managed to bite back a whimper.

He finished the line and went back through the class again, giving each of them a slash on their other cheek. When he passed Naruto, he noticed that the first slash had already healed. 'Kekkai Genkai? Well it doesn't matter too much.'

He just made up for it by giving the boy two slashes instead of one, letting blood run down both of the boy's cheeks again. This time, there was no sound.

He finished up the line and untied the students. Many were glaring at him with hate. Many more were looking ill. He had no doubt that over half the class would drop out by tomorrow. All the better. The Mist had no use for weaklings in their ninja ranks.

"Dismissed!"

* * *

Naruto headed back inside to the class room. His cheeks stung and his arms and legs hurt when he moved. School wasn't like he thought it would be... but still, even with all the aches, he couldn't help but feel he was finally getting a slice of the big time.

It wasn't glamorous or flashy, but it gave him a feeling of achievement, even if it was just keeping quiet at the cut of a kunai.

He took his lunch box out of his back pack and opened it. It was shrimp tempura, miso soup, sushi, and a bowl of rice. Nice.

Just as he had sat down to eat, he saw himself surrounded by six other students.

Their leader, a fat boy, sneered, "Uzumaki. What the hell was that, huh? Show'n us up like that?"

Naruto tried to ignore them and took a bite out of the tempura. 'So this is what Kisame meant when he said that they'll be gunning for me...'

The boy gave him a kick to the shoulder. "Too good to talk to us Uzumaki? We'll show you what it really means to be tough! Just cause you got some fancy tricks don't mean that you know what strong is! You haven't seen half the shit I've seen on the streets!"

The boy threw an undisciplined punch at Naruto. Annoyed, Naruto easily dodged it and countered, giving the boy a hard knock in the stomach. Standing up, Naruto followed up with a quick kick to the crotch and a blow to the chest.

The fat boy fell, down for the count.

Angered at seeing their leader defeated so easily, the other five attacked. Naruto fell into the Furoo stance as the charged. This was the real strength of the Furoo style - evasion and brutal retaliation. Naruto maneuvered his body, let it flow, and twisted around the punches and kicks, deflecting him if he couldn't and blocking if he was desperate. One aimed for his face. Naruto caught the punch and with his other hand, grabbed the boy's shirt and dragged the boy in front of him. The boy caught the four other attacks before Naruto gave a forceful chop to his neck.

Out like a light.

The next one was a girl. Bulky and without a hint of grace, she tried to kick him in the shins. Naruto saw her intention and stepped backward, letting her feet sweep past him. He grabbed the foot and then gave an upward twist. The girl lost her balance and fell down, her head banging noisy against a desk as she did so.

As soon as he released her, Naruto jumped backwards, just in time to see a boy sail past him. It seemed that the boy was trying to tackle him, but all he had succeeded in doing was ramming head first into a wall.

The last two, a boy and a girl, came on together, one with a jump kick, the other one with a straight punch. With his finger tips, Naruto deflected the boy's fist and sent his momentum downwards. Naruto jumped on top of the boy's back and caught the girl's whizzing leg under his arm. He still wasn't nearly strong enough to be able to throw a person yet so Naruto just dropped her onto the ground instead. He jumped off his platform just as the boy and his meager frame collapsed.

All around Naruto, students were staring in amazement and twitters came from all corners of the room.

"_Whoa! He's really strong!_"

"_That's it! I'm getting out of here! This is way too dangerous!_"

_"What did I get myself into?_"

Suddenly, Anzen materialized out of the wall. He was clapping. "Well done Uzumaki. I saw everything. Even though they were just a few street rats, you handled yourself admirably. Come see me after school."

Turning to the fallen five, his entire demeanor changed. "But as for you five... The Mist has no need for brash weaklings like you. Don't bother coming back tomorrow. Your weakness will not become the Mist's weakness. There is no chance the Mist will allow you to become a ninja."

Anzeo scooped the five up with no effort and uncerimonously dumped them outside the classroom. Turning to the students who were busy watching the fight, he announced, "Lunch will be over in ten minutes."

Eyes shifted from Naruto and Anzen to food as all the students struggled to finish their lunches before time ran out.

For Naruto, the rest of the afternoon was a blur. The text books were brought out and they spent the remainder of the time covering shinobi squad tactics. He paid attention only half heartedly, more interested in the clock and when he would finally be able to go home.

It was 2:59... The second hand was moving... Yes...Yes...

_BRIIINNNNGGGG!_

YES!

It was loud and abrasive but it sounded like freedom to Naruto. Throwing his note book and text book into the back pack, he tore out of the class room before he remembered something. 'Oh yeah... Anzen-sensei wanted to see me.'

'Goddammit.'

The joy of freedom sapped from him, he dragged himself back into class even as others were streaming out. "You wanted to see me, Anzen-sensei?"

Anzen looked at Naruto and gave a mild nod. "I was impressed by your display this morning and during the lunch quarter."

Pulling a book from his desk, he threw it at Naruto, who caught it. It was titled, _Basic Ninjutsu and Chakra Control._

"Read it and show me your progress next week. I have high expectations for you. Do not disappoint me."

From him, the last sentence sounded almost like a threat - with an ominous 'or else' hanging there, unsaid.

Naruto nodded and gave a bow. "Of course sensei. I will do my best."

"Good."

With that, Anzen waved him away. Naruto left the class room carrying the book. He opened it and it caught his interest immiediately.

Even when Haku found him and they started home, he kept his nose in his book.

* * *

The pair stumbled through the gate way, just in time to see the Seven return from their mission. Haku politely asked, "How was your day today Zabuza-sama?"

Zabuza grumbled, "Fine, fine. Another stupid business man."

Keichuu muttered back, "Don't complain. Every cent we can steal from those lazy merchants is another cent going to fund our war against the Mizukage."

Katta, noting the dark turn the conversation was taking, interrupted by saying, "But how was your day at school?"

Haku shrugged. "It was... okay. This year is a genjutsu sensei... She's just as mean as the other ones."

Naruto looked up from his book in curiousity. "Genjutsu sensei?"

Haku nodded. "Yeah, her name is Suzuku. Each year, you get another sensei which specializes in a field. The first year is taijutsu, Anzen-sensei, right?"

Naruto made a face. "Yeah. He's a real ba- I mean, really mean. You won't even believe what he did..."

Kisame, Zabuza, Katta and Haku listened patiently as Naruto recounted his day, with Kisame grinning when he heard how Naruto had destroyed the five street urchins. Even though he had told Naruto to avoid fights, he couldn't help but feel proud when he heard how throughly Naruto had destroyed the five kids.

"...and he gave me this book." Naruto showed them the cover.

Gazing at the book, Kisame remembered something. "That book will help. Oh yeah! I almost forgot Naruto! Today, we're going to begin your first serious lesson in becoming a swordsman."

Naruto's head bobbed up and down eagerly in anticipation, even after his harsh training at school. It was almost like he had recovered completely.

"You see, the first thing we're going to be doing is choosing a Kenjutsu style. You will choose to learn from one of us. However, Katta is teaching Haku at the moment, and will not be available. Kris will not be available as well... Too god damn old to teach, he says."

Naruto nodded, his eyes darting left and right, trying to pick out someone who he would like to learn from. The only thing was, he didn't even know most his available choices fought!

Seeing the child's indecision, Raiga spoke up. "Perhaps a demonstration would help him with his choice?"

Zabuza smirked at the proposal, "Not a bad idea, Raiga. I'll go first."

Zabuza disappeared, seeming to meld into the Mist. Suddenly, Zabuza reappeared almost thirty meters, his sword having been drawn and completely thrust through a tree. Despite the carnage, it had happened completely silently. Naruto hadn't even noticed that Zabuza had reappeared until Katta pointed it out to him. "Zabuza's technique relies on the 'Silent Kill'. Its based on moving silently and stealthily and then hitting hard with the element of surprise. Continuations from that basic objectives leave his method very aggressive and formidable one."

Naruto nodded at the explanation.

'That attack was interesting...but kinda bland. I guess I'll choose this one if there's nothing else better.'

Zabuza looked at Verrater and with a sly smirk, asked, "You. Why don't you show us what you can do? I'm curious...as well. You've never shown us your abilities."

Verrater glared back coldly. "I have my reasons. My abilites are unqiue. And I will be letting an insignificant child, or even one of you _weaklings_ to see it."

Zabuza growled, "Weak, you say?"

The two stared at each other in a battle of wills and the air started to crackle from the ferocity of the combatants.

Raiga calmly volunteered, even as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, "I'll go next."

The tension was broken though the two did not stop glaring at each other.

Naruto looked at Raiga, who's twin swords crackled with electricity. Between the two blades, an orb of lightning appeared. The orb was launched at a nearby tree and Raiga dashed after it. The orb hit a tree first, leaving the bark blackened, and two quick swords strikes followed immediately afterwards.

Katta explained again, "Raiga relies on channeling electricity through his swords. With this, he can use Raiton jutsu without releasing his swords. His electrical swords, besides being able to cut and stab, has the ability to confuse his opponents muscular and nervous systems by meddling with their electric signals. With the tree though, it doesn't look like much."

Naruto considered the attack, but didn't like it. The style just didn't seem aggressive enough to him.

Kisame unwrapped his chain-saw like Samehade. "Time to show the kid what I can do!"

Samehade buzzed as Kisame stabbed it into a tree. The tree wilted and seemed to die immeidiately. Kisame shrugged at the feat. "Its not like a real opponent will stay still and let me drain their chakra to nothing. However, Naruto, if you choose to have me teach you, you won't be able to perform any of the more advanced techiniques until you've proven yourself worthy of a sword."

Naruto had to admit, the chakra draining thing was both strong and cool, but the last statement left him confused. "Worthy of a sword?"

Keichuu nudged him. "You'll see later, kid."

He stopped before continuing, almost reluctantly, "I guess suppose its my turn..."

Standing with his left arm parallel to the ground, Keichuu drew the sword back. He settled his weight onto his back foot and knelt on his left knee. His movement was sudden and unexpected and Keichuu rocket toward a tree, his body barely visible. He landed next to the tree, his sword already back in his sheath.

For a moment it looked as if nothing happened. But then, the tree literally split in two. Naruto was starry eyed. "Cool! How'd you do that?"

Keichuu turned around, his eyes dark and serious. "There's no trick here. No chakra. No nothing. To attain this level of speed and strength, the work is hellish and nigh impossible. But if done correctly, the power attained...is great."

Naruto was undeterred. "Teach me!"

All eyes turned to Keichuu, who's face showed no emotion. It seemed as if he would turn the boy down for a moment, but then he gave away with a smirk. "Okay kid. You've asked for it. From this day on, you're my student. I have six years to whip you into shape before we test if you are worthy of a sword...After six years, I have doubts that you'll ever remember a time where your body wasn't wracked with pain."

Keichuu hoisted Naruto by the neck of his shirt and started dragging him off to the training ground on the other side of the compound, with Katta and Haku following. Both Keichuu and Katta looked back at the four other swordsmen gave a nod.

The four nodded back and Kisame's eyes narrowed as the students and their teachers disappeared into the distance. "You. Courier. What are you doing hiding in the bushes?"

A chunnin, obviously sent by the Mizukage, scurried out from the undergrowth, looking embarassed. "Ah, the Mizukage has sent me with an envelope."

Kisame took the envelope from the man and when he saw that the chunnin wasn't in any hurry to leave, glared at the man before screaming, "You! Why are you still here? Get out!"

The chunnin hurriedly stumbled away as Kisame opened the envelope.

Suddenly, his yellow eyes widened. "Something big's happened in Konoha!"

--

**Still looking for a beta.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Secrets of the Uchiha Clan_

* * *

Looking seriously at his companions, Kisame whispered, "The entire Uchiha clan**_...has been slaughtered."_**

* * *

--One week ago--

Itachi was strolling down the street in the Uchiha district. He was clad in his ANBU uniform, with a black ninja suit and a brown leather breastplate. His weasel shaped mask hung loosely from his neck. It didn't matter whether he kept it on or not anyway. Not many ANBU lurked near the Uchiha district besides the ones that lived there. The security that ANBU sentries would normally provide to a district wasn't needed, as the Uchiha District was the headquarters of the Konoha Police Force. The police force was entirely made up of Uchiha, who were barred from joining the regular ninja forces.

That rule was only lifted in war time, where every man and woman who could fight was needed, but in peace time, the Sharingan was feared. And for a good reason. The law preventing Uchiha from joining the regular ninja forces was one of the oldest in Konoha and was enacted by the Shodai himself, after his battle with Uchiha Madara in the Valley of End. However, lack of formal training had little effect on the Uchiha's power. Home tutoring to from the more powerful ninja of the clan left them still as a force to be reckoned with, second only to the Hyuuga.

Itachi had been one of the exceptions to the law, with a power so great it was a waste not to harness it. He had been scouted into the ANBU after he had created an explosive fire jutsu which had nearly engulfed half of the forest around Konoha. Two weeks had been needed to combat the inferno and in that time, he was contacted by ANBU captain 'Dog'. Instead of being arrested for arson, he was sent into the ANBU and passed the qualification tests with flying colors.

Three years later, he was the second Uchiha ANBU in history, the other being his best friend and teacher, Uchiha Shushui, to reach the rank of captain.

But now, his mind wasn't on Uchiha business. It was on the mission he had just been assigned.

It came from the village council itself, an S rank mission and was deceptively simple. All it wanted was the eradication of the Uchiha Clan - his clan.

The council said that the Uchiha clan were planning a coup on the Hokage, but that was all the intel he was given.

A wry smile flickered on his face. 'Ours is not to reason why, ours is but to do and die, ' he mused.

And yet, just as he had been turning to leave the briefing, the council woman Koharu stood up and said, "Look through the records of the Uchiha Clan. You'll find better answers there."

Which is what he was going to do tonight. He knew where the records were stored - in the Uchiha Meeting House. He had been forbidden by his father from looking there before and he had never thought of it much. But now, he realized, there might be more to the clan then he realized and that his father was willing to tell him.

He made a turn down the street and opened the door, entering a spacious room. The floor was paneled with wood and a couple soft couches lined the walls. A stair case was just around the corner, along with the kitchens. In front of the couches was a tea table littered with yesterday's newspapers. Itachi threw his mask onto a couch and unbuckled his breastplate, hanging it onto a clothes hook protruding from the door. Just as he was about to head upstairs to his room, a small black haired monster charged out from no where.

"Anki!"

Itachi smiled, his eyes clouded. "Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke. his little brother. Would he kill him too?

Sasuke squeaked, "Anki Anki! Come look! I can almost breath fire!"

Itachi patted his head, "Breath fire huh?"

Sasuke grinned, "Yeah!"

Itachi let Sasuke drag him out side for a demonstration. Forming the tiger seal, Sasuke felt chakra well in him and gave a great blow.

_Pshhhhhhhhffffffffffffffffffuah!_

Itachi looked on in amusement as a tiny spout of flame shot out of Sasuke's mouth. As the display died out, Itachi laughed and said, "Good job Sasuke! I'll bet you'll be able to do Gokakyu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball) before long too!"

Sasuke looked at him, eyes shining, "Really Anki!? Thanks!"

Sasuke sped back into the house, his energy bolstered by his brother's compliment. As Sasuke disappeared from view though, Itachi's mirth quickly died. '...So happy, so innocent.'

'It's only 5 o'clock. The meeting house will be occupied from six to ten. I'll move in at 11...'

Satisfied with his plan, Itachi followed Sasuke into the house. He proceeded into the kitchen where he grabbed a rice cake before heading to his room.

After closing his sliding door behind him and locking it, Itachi stripped off his ninja suit before donning a pair of pajamas. Taking his alarm clock, he set it for ten forty-five. That gave him fifteen minutes to secure the area with shadow clones to make sure none of the night guards stumbled onto him.

Although Itachi didn't feel tired, he willed himself to sleep. It was a skill he had acquired as part of his ANBU training and was very effective. Within minutes, he was dozing.

* * *

The moon had long replaced the sun in its throne in the sky when a faint buzz was heard from Itachi's room. The sleeping teen's eyes snapped open at the slight noise. ANBU reflexes. He pushed the button on the top of his alarm, stopping the beeping before rubbing his eyes. It was time.

Itachi took off his pajamas in favor of his ninja suit, ideal for infiltration operations. He patted his many pockets to make sure they were still filled with kunai and shuriken. The sounds of light metallic clanging told him they were.

All he needed now were his lock picks. Walking over to his dresser, Itachi slid open the bottom drawer. There, hidden under a pile of clothes, was a ring of metal rods of all different shapes and sizes. Each one was constructed to be able to snap open almost any lock at his command.

Excellent.

Sliding his window open, Itachi jumped through, landing outside his house like a cat. The moment his feet hit the ground, he took off in a sprint. Up and down buildings, through side alleys and back streets, carefully avoiding the walls and sentries, Itachi zipped through the district. Not a sound was heard has his feet beat on the ground. His hair was swept backwards by his speed, each lock savoring freedom, blowing about freely.

And then he skidded to a stop. That was it, the meeting hall. With a few small hand signs, five shadow clones appeared around Itachi. A quick nod to each of them conveyed their orders. Secure the perimeter and make sure no one gets near the meeting house. The five disappeared, each choosing a perch, whether building or tree, to scan the area from.

As his clones got into position, Itachi closed his eyes and extended his chakra, trying to feel if there was anyone nearby. However, he felt no presences in the area besides his clones. That was good.

With his preparations done, he strode up to the entrance of the meeting hall and gave a light tug on the double doors. It was predictably locked. Taking out his lock picks Itachi jiggled one of his picks through the keyhole. With a few adjustments and some creative maneuvering, the lock clicked open.

Withdrawing his lock pick, Itachi silently padded into the meeting hall. Long rows of benches greeted him, sitting quietly below a pulpit. The door that led to the storage room was in the back and Itachi approached it, ignoring the scenery. As he progressed, a sense of foreboding washed over him, the feeling that after tonight, his life would never be quite the same again. However, he was undeterred and made it to the storage room, only to find the door locked. Taking it in stride, Itachi drew out his lock picks again and inserted one into the lock.

After wiggling it a moment, Itachi bit back a curse as handle of the pick broke off in his hand. 'Ah Shit.'

He couldn't even put in another pick, as the key hole was jammed with the remnants of the previous one.

'I suppose I'll have to destroy the door if I want to get in...Though that would make it obvious that there was a break-in."

'But I guess it doesn't matter,' he reasoned, 'the fact that half a lockpick is stuck in the door will give away my presence anyway.'

Taking out a kunai, Itachi stabbed a hole through the door, enhancing his strength with his chakra. He winced at the noise of the wood splintering and hoped that the walls of the building were thick enough to mute the noise. Sticking his arm through the hole, he tried to feel out the hinges with his kunai. Finding them, he gave two chakra enhanced swipes. The hinges broke away completely, landing on the floor with a sharp _TINK!_

The door itself, now standing without support, started to fall forward on top of Itachi. If it hit him, the door would probably crush him, ninja or not. With a burst of speed, Itachi yanked his arm out of the hole in the collapsing door and got out of the way. Then with his hands, he eased the door soundlessly down onto the ground.

Itachi was about to enter the room when he noticed a small seal on the floor of the room. He recognized from the Uchiha Police Headquarters security arsenal. It was more or less a 'Sharingan Detector'. Any intruder without the Sharingan trying to get past it would be attacked by the seal. An added 'benefit' was that the Police Headquarters would instantly be notified that the seal had been set off. It was primarily used as security on the Police HQ, although the fact it was here wasn't too surpising. However, the seal wasn't much of a threat. Activating his Sharingan, Itachi smirked. He was an Uchiha and could easily circumvent such tricks.

Scanning the room again, Itachi noticed no other defense mechanisms. He supposed that his father must've thought the only threat to the room came from those outside the clan and he was perfectly fine with that.

The shelves were organized with small signs. What Itachi was most interested in was the records of the Uchiha's history and promptly cleaned out all the scrolls under that heading.

He was about to leave when noticed a single lonely scroll sitting under the tab of 'Secrets of the Sharingan'. Next to it was a pile of scrolls, scrolls he had mastered long ago, on how to use the bloodline.

Itachi wondered what about the scroll kept separate from all its brothers. Was that scroll even there the last time he had visited this store house? Making sure that his record scrolls were still secure, Itachi grabbed the lone scroll and opened it.

It was a riddle... a riddle about something called the Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi had never heard of this which was odd in itself, but even stranger, his name was inscribed on the top of the scroll. Various notes and marks were made on the riddle, but it was unclear if the person who had marked the paper had ended up solving it.

--

_Mangekyou--**Itachi**_

_Spill the blood _

_Of the first of fire_

_Your dearest dear, your fifth desire_

_Its all that you are, you two-faced liar_

_And so you'll find_

_In all of end_

_What you once had loved_

_You're soon to rend_

_Your eyes shall flower_

_Flecked with blood_

_The darkest of _

_A latent power_

--

A latent power?

Itachi shrugged at the enigma and tucked the scroll under his armpit along with the others. He would come back to it later.

He had two options now. He hadn't expected to leave a trace, but an unhinged door would be hard to hide. He would spend the rest of the night read the scrolls. And then, he would either carry out his bloody mission or he would replace the scrolls before everyone awoke and leave the break-in as a freak incident.

But could he really? He still didn't know. Could he really turn his hand on his clan? But worrying about it now was a waste of time.

Itachi placed the door back in its frame, in such a way that a casual observer wouldn't be able to tell it had been knocked off its hinges. The hinges themselves, Itachi placed in his pockets where his kunai were. Then with his arms full of scrolls, he ex-filtrated. The moment he exited the building and headed for his house, his clones took to his flanks, covering him.

Jumping through his still open window, Itachi reached his room again and dumped his load of scrolls onto his futon. Outside, his clones dispersed, their memories of nothing happening being channeled into Itachi's mind.

A candle was lit and so the night passed as Itachi leafed through scrolls.

He read about the battle between Madara against the Shodaime, the injustices done to the Uchiha Clan, the laws made against it, the services of the Uchiha clan, the honor and strength of the clan. Some of it was even fascinating, especially the stories about Uchiha heroics in the First and Second Shinobi Wars. However, the more he read, the more he saw the now very obvious hatred of the clan against all other clans as well as the position of Hokage.

A covert insurrection against the Shodaime, which was stopped when the leader somehow died on a mission. A botched assassination attempt on the Nidaime Hokage, which the ANBU foiled. Another botched assassination on the Yondaime, where the assassin was killed by the Yellow flash himself.

And then the kidnapping and murder of the Yondaime's son by an Uchiha.

At this, Itachi's eyes snapped open, turning a dark red. He was there as his father brought back Shushui from the Hokage Tower. He had asked what happened, but the only answer he got was that Shushui had been doing "A great service for the clan". And he had thought nothing of it.

But even now he did not believe it. Shushui? Never could Shushui do something so vile...

His mind turned from Shushui to the rock of those who had fallen in battle. The engraving - Minato and son. And son. A boy not fallen in battle, but to the stab of a secret and murderous dagger. But it wasn't Shushui who had held the dagger. He was sure of it!

The scroll continued. Apparently Uchiha who had helped kill the child was his best friend and mentor, Uchiha Shushui. There it was. No refuting it. And Itachi... felt... crushed. Betrayed. Angry. His best friend! His teacher! His role model! A child killer, who kill a _Hokage's _son. A Konoha citizen! And for what reason? ...Ah yes, politics.

So that was why he had been promoted to council adviser after the Kyuubi attack. For eliminating what could have been a future enemy to the Uchihas.

His teeth were gritted, his hands were clenched, his eyes felt like they might be on fire in his grief for how low his friend - no, the clan, had fallen.

It was mind blowing, the amount of crimes that the Uchiha had pulled off over the years. Prominent officials killed in their sleep for speaking ill of the Uchiha clan. Clan leaders amassing too much influence, suddenly disappearing. And any suspicions were easily and guiltlessly brushed off with a statement of denial from the head of clan - in this case, his father, Uchiha Fugaku.

So it had come to this. The Leaf had finally ordered the destruction of the clan. And they had chosen him to do it. But no, the death of the Yondaime's son wasn't the reason. This was eight years ago...There was more. And suddenly, Itachi felt a slight well of dread. What more could there be?

...And yet, he read on.

They had conspired with the Cloud and given them a map of Konoha when they tried to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress, in belief it weaken their rival ...

They had worked with Orochimaru by letting him experiment on Uchiha children, trying to produce a sort of super-soldier ...

And now, in the most recent scroll, it seems that they were once again planning to overthrow the Hokage. And not only that. They were going to use him and Shushui to do it. The scroll outlined the plan and in the margins, someone had scrawled, "Shushui - Yes...Itachi- Pending".

It was almost sickening, how dastardly their plans were and how easily they thought that Itachi would cooperate with their plans.

Now Itachi knew what the Uchiha Dream was, at least to men like his father. His father, who in his tenure as Clan head had committed dozens of crimes. Every bloody deceptive thing after the Nidaime's assassination was over seen by him.

Everything was done in the pursuit of more power - Uchiha power, where the unfair laws against the Uchiha clan would be repealed, where the Hyuuga would be beaten into the ground and where the Leaf would be led by the Uchiha.

Itachi, blinking a few times to ward off sleep, focused on the scroll detailing the coup again, concerning himself and Shushui.

It was now three o'clock in the morning.

The dim light was hard on the eyes but he couldn't help but feel a shot of surprise when he read the plan. On the first day of next month, he and Shushui would use knock out gas to gas ANBU head quarters. The plan stated that he would drop a timed gas canister in the locker room while Shuishui infiltrated the control room, using lethal force. Then he would get out as Shushui put on a delayed lock down of the building. That would give him enough time to make his own escape before the gas canister started to deliver its debilitating contents in what would soon amount to be a sealed environment. Any ANBU members in the headquarters at that time would be out for hours.

On that same day, the police had scheduled a mock battle exercise with the Chunnin and Jounin of the village using dummy weapons. Once the session got started, the police would coat their weapons with a paralysis agent, disabling the bulk of Konoha's ninjas.

They and the ANBU would later be picked through personally by Fuguku to see if they would fit with the new Uchiha regime.

Lastly, a small group of hand selected Uchihas, which, Itachi noted, were more selected for their loyalty then strength, would assault the Hokage Tower and over throw the Hokage. With the neutralization of Leaf's ninja forces, a Uchiha takeover would begin soon after.

So this was what Koharu had been referring too. But how had she known about all of this?

Itachi thought for a moment. No...she had probably only suspected. Each clan kept records, after all. If the villiage elders knew of all of the Uchiha clan's dastardly deeds, there was no doubt that the Uchihas would have been destroyed long ago.

For now he mulled over his mission. He still had a choice. He could ignore his orders or he could destroy his traitorous family.

Perhaps...he shouldn't...and yet... Itachi looked at the scrolls again.

No, it was for the good of the Leaf. He would carry out his orders. He was a Konoha ANBU, not a Uchiha puppet.

It was almost four o'clock now. He wanted to sleep but it was almost morning. A few hours of sleep wouldn't do him any good and would dull his nerves. He would wait until Sasuke was sent to school before he started the slaughter. His brother was young and innocent. He would be spared. 'Children should not be killed for the sins of their fathers', Itachi thought, paying no mind to his own burden. But even so, Itachi felt guilty. To bring death so close to his brother...he had seen what the claws of death could do to a man: Men have been driven mad, killed themselves, and even killed their loved ones.

What he was about to do.

'Ours is but to do and die. The way of the ninja.' Itachi thought emptily.

* * *

He saw that his parents had already left for work, his mother as a secretary in the Police department and his father as the Chief Executive of the Police Force.

He slipped downstairs and put on his ornate weasel mask before buckling on his leather armor. Wasn't it just yesterday he was walking down the street of the Uchiha District? He picked up his katana. Time passes he fast.

Itachi gazed toward the staircase. It was a strange feeling, betraying the home that had extended so much hospitality to him. Itachi shook his head. No matter.

Striding out, he was almost immediately greeted by Uchiha Shushui. The man smiled, "Itachi! How are you today?!"

Itachi gave a forced smile from underneath his mask, "Good. I have ANBU business today."

Shushui laughed, "Don't we always? Here, come with me to the river. I have something to discuss with you, private you know."

Itachi had suspected that Shushui was going to ask him in joining the coup against the Hokage, but going with him to the river was good. The river was a ways from the Uchiha district, far enough for a private conversation...or for an brutal confrontation... not to be heard.

The two walked over to the river, a calm and tranquil area, shaded by tall pine trees. Shushui sat down, patting the ground next to him, signaling for Itachi to sit down next to him. Itachi complied as Shushui started to talk. "Well Itachi, you know how the Uchiha clan has been oppressed by the Kages for the last two centuries, right?"

Itachi nodded.

"Good good. Well now we have the chance to end our oppression and usurp the rule of Konoha to ourselves - and you're a central part of this chance."

Itachi feigned interest, "Interesting. What will this chance entail?"

Picking at his shirt casually, Shushui said, "Oh, not much. All you have to do is place this-"

He took out a canister from his pocket.

"-in the ANBU locker room and press this red button on top. And then leave. Simple, eh?"

Itachi raised his eye brows. 'And even now, the Uchiha clan hides things from me...'

"Oh really...and this canister...does it possibly contain..._knock out gas?"_

It was Shushui's turn to look surprised. "How did you -..."

His eyes widened. "You stole the clan record scrolls! I heard the police investigating the meeting house this morning!"

A sneer crossed his face. "So, betraying your clan too, eh? Someone without loyalty…no better than a dog."

Itachi scoffed. "Who's betraying who? I'm one of the strongest in the village…and a ninja. Not a puppet. I'm not as brain dead as you think."

Shuishui looked wounded, "A puppet? We could never think of you like that! You're one of us!"

Itachi retorted in a high pitched voice, "Ooo! Ickle Itachi-kun, please put this little can in the ANBU locker room! And then leave! You wouldn't question that! Would you ickle Itachi-kun?"

He voice shifted back to its normal pitch, "Don't be stupid Shuisui. You're not much better than my father. And the fact that you've tried to trick me too tells me that even you of all people are blinded by power."

Itachi drew his katana. "Its over."

Shuisui gave a wane smile, looking at Itachi's weasel mask. "Heh, ANBU business. I have my sources Itachi. And I hoped you were still loyal to the clan. A shame its come to this. You were always stronger, but I won't make it easy for you. I will defend the Uchiha clan with my life!"

A sword appeared in Shushui's hand as well and the two ninja clashed in a flash of steel. The swords clanged off each other as two pairs of Sharingan's switched on.

Shushui brought his sword down in an overhead swing at Itachi's head. Itachi intercepted it and deflected the blow with his own sword, sending Shushui stagger back half a pace. Seeing his rival falter, Itachi lunged forward, trying to impale his friend on his sword point.

Seeing the impending danger, Shushui gave a burst of chakra and disappeared - before reappearing behind Itachi. He took a kunai from his kunai holder and flung it at Itachi's vulnerable back only to see Itachi whirl around and catch the kunai in between his thumb and index finger.

Itachi smiled, "You've gotten better at the Shunshin". Shushui smiled back, "Thanks. You've gotten better too."

And suddenly, it wasn't a fight to the death. It was just a regular spar between two old friends.

Itachi threw out some hand seals before shouting, "Katon : Housenka no Jutsu!". As he felt chakra well up in him he quietly whispered, "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

A barrage of a dozen volleyball sized fire balls spewed out of his mouth, each one surrounding a shuriken.

Shushui dodged them, ducking and weaving, and called out, "Such low level jutsus won't work on me Itachi! I taught you b-"

Suddenly he noticed a great fire fire dragon hurtling at him above. "Not bad Itachi! Using Housenka no Jutsu to distract me and block off my vision while your dragon goes in for the kill! Now thats more like it! Shunshin no Jutsu!"

The fire dragon barreled into the ground that Shushui had been standing on half a second earlier, Shushui himself having reappeared in front of Itachi. Taking out a kunai, Shushui made as if to stab Itachi in the gut. Itachi jumped back but Shushui had been expecting this. With a quick Shunshin, he reappeared behind Itachi, still holding the kunai - waiting for Itachi to impale himself onto the needle sharp weapon.

The moment he saw Shushui disappear, Itachi understood what he was trying to do. 'Crap! He's behind me!'

There was only one option: "Kawarmi no Jutsu!"

Itachi disappeared, to be replaced by a log.

Shushui cursed lightly and called out, "Come out Itachi, you coward! How are you going to kill me if you hide like a sissy?!"

Itachi smirked at Shushui, hidden by the branches of a near by tree. 'I'm coming Shushui, and you won't stand a chance!'

Still eying Shushui, he whispered, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

The copies and the copier looked at each other and nodded. They would use it. The same jutsu that got Itachi into the ANBU. It was wildly destructive burning everything in sight, but when used with a firm hand to grasp its reins, it was a deadly weapon.

"Katon : Helio's Heisha no Jutsu!"

Putting his hands up to his mouth, Itachi gave a great blow: _F-whooosh!_

The two clones by his side did the same and from their flames, three shapes came into being. Each one was in the form of a charioteer, complete with war chariot and war horses, and entirely made of fire. All three fire spirits took off in the direction of Shushui, leaving a wake of flames behind them.

Shushui smiled grimly. He had seen this jutsu in action before, but always against the enemy. It was a powerful one, but he had his own tricks up his sleeve.

"Katon : Faiya Hoko!" Twin lances made of blue flame appeared in his hand and he rushed toward the trio of fire spirits. With his fully developed Sharingan eyes, he could easily predict the movements of the spirits, but the only problem was even a near miss would result in him going up in flames.

With his flame spears - which, because they were fire themselves, were immune to the flames of the charioteers - Shushui battled against the charioteers. The nature of the jutsu was such that each hit weakened the spirit, resulting in the spirit requisitioning up more chakra from the summoner. Hitting a vital point on the charioteer would naturally drain more chakra than hitting, say, the leg of the spirit. With any luck, Itachi would fall over from chakra exhaustion. Summoning three flame spirits would've taken a lot out of any ninja.

Parrying another spear thrust from a charioteer and then dodging a full blown charge from another one of the spirit, Shushui rolled toward the third spirit and springing up, threw his fire lance as a javalin. The first one missed and merely clattered off the sides of the chariot. Raising his second lance, Shuisui tried again. This time his aim was true. The lance impaled the spirit through the middle of its chest.

The spirit collapsed and one shadow clone popped away beside Itachi.

However, the time it had taken him to aim his javalin had let the first spirit close in on him. He narrowly dodged the spear thrust the spirit gave, but the flames were so hot, his clothes caught on fire anyway. Wincing, he muttered, "Fuck! Shunshin no Jutsu!"

He reappeared a good distance away but he saw that the chariots had already located him and were bearing down fast. 'I need more time,' Shushui thought frantically. 'Ah of course!'

Forming hand seals, Shushui cried out, "Suiton : Suijinheki!"

The water from the nearby river jumped in front of Shushui forming a gigantic wall of water. Releasing the hold his chakra had on the water, Shushui let the water spill out in front of him, flooding the field.

The two fire spirits visiably slowed as they entered flooded area. While their heat was enough to vaporize the water on contact, the water's cooling influence still slowed them down. Meanwhile, Shushui was rolling around on the wet ground, putting the fire out on his arm. After a few seconds, he succeeded. Blowing the ash away, he saw that his entire left arm, from hand to shoulder was covered in third degree burns. He made a few hand seals, gritting his teeth through the pain. "Chiyu no Jutsu!"

His right hand took on a green glow and he sighed in relief as he placed it over the burns on his left arm. The pain ebbed away as his skin patched itself up. Looking over, he saw that the spirits had almost made their way over, across the flooded field. 'This is it!'

"Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" All the water left in the river rallied around him, making a pitifully small dragon. It rushed at the leading flame spirit and disappeared in a swirl of mist and vapor. When the steam cleared, the lead spirit was still charging, having almost cleared the flooded field. Shuishi pursed his lips. He was out of any more water to use. But he would have to come through anyway. Gripping his sword, Shusui shunshined behind the lead spirit. Before the charioteer could turn around, he had plunged the sword into the spirit's back.

Itachi saw his last clone poof away.

The spirit crumbled into ashes as Shuishi withdrew his sword. The entire metal part of the blade had been melted clean off. Facing the last charioteer, he gave a cry of frustration and threw what was left of his melted sword at the flame spirit. It didn't slow the charioteer's progress at all.

Cursing, Shushui fell back using Shunshin. He was out of water. Fire jutsus wouldn't do much to a fire spirit. Wind jutsus would only strengthen the spirit. Raiton jutsus wouldn't be able to connect with something as incorporeal as fire. Doton jutsus! It could work!

"Doryuu Taiga!" Shushui screamed. The ground in front of the charging charioteer turned to mud, but as he feared, the heat from the fire spirit immediately hardened the mud back into clay. Shushui muttered, "Gah, well then...Doryuudan!**"**

A dragon arose from the soft watery mud that formed the river bed of the now empty river. It charged, a last ditch effort to halt the charioteer. It crashed onto and around the charioteer and when it hardened formed an earthen prison around the fire spirit. When Itachi saw that his fire spirit had no hope of burning its way out as it was so good at doing, he released the spirit from his chakra. Without its source of energy, the fire spirit dissipated within seconds.

Jumping out of the tree, Itachi was breathing hard, having lost almost all of his chakra. Shushui was breathing equally hard, having been pressed to the limit in his efforts. Itachi gave a strained smile, "You're the first person ever to defeat that jutsu. I congratulate you."

Shushui smiled back, equally strained, "You're the first person ever to push me this hard. You've grown more than I imagined. Lets end this now, right here, me and you."

Itachi smirked, ignoring the fact that one of them would be dead in the next five minutes. "Wouldn't have it any other way buddy."

They each took out a kunai. Both chakra reserves having been completely exhausted, they rushed at each other. No technique, no finesse, just a straight on rush. The sparks flew as the two knives clanged against each other.

For a moment, Itachi felt like he had been transported back a few years, when he was just an ordinary little boy, or at least, as ordinary as someone like him could be – a friendly spar.

But this had to end.

Shushui's breath hitched in his throat as he saw Itachi's Sharingan suddenly change. "Wait, Itachi – that couldn't be the…"

Before he could finished the sentence, Shushui fell to the ground, coughing up blood everywhere. Itachi's kunai had somehow managed to bury itself in his chest – and had no doubt managed to land in between his ribs.

His vision faded and his body relaxed. He saw Itachi, blurred into a black indistinct figure, standing above him. "…Mangekyou."

Itachi perked up. 'Have I achieved it? The ultimate Sharingan? Wait – how? What was the trigger? What had h-…oh…no."

The answer hit him with the force of the Hokage tower. Itachi whipped out the scroll, his Sharingan spinning wildly. 'Of course.'

First of fire. F

Fifth…Desire. R

Two…faced Liar. I

And all of End. End.

Friend. That was the answer. You would need to kill your best friend.

Itachi couldn't hold back the smirk on his face. 'Ha. The ultimate sacrifice? That prick deserved it."

Kicking Shushui's dead body, Itachi sighed. "Hm, looks like my decision has been made for me. If I don't go through with my mission… I'll no doubt be assassinated by father. Dammit."

...That afternoon, the Uchiha District was put to the sword.

* * *


End file.
